Love Under the Rain
by Ayame Yumi
Summary: Udah patah hati, hujan lagi. Pas banget emang, perpaduan yang klop untuk Sakura. Eittss... tapi siapa sangka hujan ternyata membawakan cinta baru untuknya. Seperti langit setelah melepaskan bebannya dengan turun hujan, maka muncullah pelangi yang menambah keindahan langit. /Summary Gaje, Warning Inside.DLDR. My First Oneshoot.


**DISCLAIMER :**

 **-All Naruto Chara inside is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-The Story is belong to Ayame Yumi**

 **.**

 **WARNING :**

 **-DLDR, TYPO, a little OOC (maybe)**

 **-This is my first Oneshoot, jadi maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love Under the Rain**

* * *

 _Temui aku di Konoha Park jam 7 malam, aku tunggu kau disana._

Begitulah isi pesan yang tertera di _handphone silver_ milik seorang gadis berambut pink, Haruno Sakura.

Gadis yang memiliki warna mata bagaikan permata _emerald_ itu melirik ke arah sebuah jam dinding yang tergantung rapih di atas dinding kamarnya yang didominasi warna _peach_.

"ASTAGA! Itu satu setengah jam dari sekarang!" gadis itu berseru panik.

"Aduhh… pertama-tama aku harus mandi dulu," serunya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengambil jubbah mandi miliknya yang tergantung di pintu lemari, lalu dengan segera memasuki kamar mandi. Tak lama terdengarlah bunyi gemericik air pertanda orang di dalam sana mulai menggunakan _shower_ untuk mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian gadis yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan bunga Sakura itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jubbah mandinya, rambut panjangnya sudah ia gulung dengan handuk rambut pinknya.

Disempatkannya ia melirik kembali jam dindingnya, hanya untuk memastikan waktu atau mungkin sekedar reflek karena terburu-buru. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan tergesa menuju lemari miliknya.

"Ahh… Aku harus menggunakan pakaian apa ? Sudah lama Gaara- _kun_ tidak mengajakku kencan, jadi aku harus menggunakan baju yang terbaik," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Dibutuhkan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam bagi gadis itu untuk memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya. Tempat tidur _queen size-_ nya yang tadinya rapih kini berserakan dengan beberapa pakaian yang akan dipilihnya.

"Ini terlalu simple," ucapnya sambil melempar sebuah baju yang berada di atas kasur kebelakang, menghapusnya dari list baju yang akan dipakainya untuk berkencan.

"Ini terlalu ketat,"

"Ini tidak,"

"Ini juga tidak,"

"Tidak,"

"Tidak,"

"Tidak,"

"EHEM!"

"Ti- Ehhh?!" Sakura yang tadinya akan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar salah satu pakaiannya dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Ditolehkannya kepala _pink_ -nya ke arah sumber suara. Ketika melihat kondisi orang yang tadi menginterupsi kegiatannya, ia langsung nyengir kuda.

"Ehehe.. maafkan aku Sasuke," ucapnya dengan tidak enak hati. Tangan mulusnya mengambil dua baju miliknya yang mendarat dengan sukses di kepala bermodel rambut mencuatmilik Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Walaupun singkat tapi Sakura berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat pipi sahabat Uchihanya ini merona tipis, sangat tipis.

"Aku ingin meminjam catatan Matematika milikmu," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh… tunggu sebentar, akan aku ambilkan," ucap Sakura. Dengan segera gadis _pink_ itu menuju ke meja belajarnya yang berada di salah satu pojok kamarnya.

Sasuke terlihat mendudukkan dirinya di atas karpet _soft pink_ yang berada di kamar Sakura. _Onyx_ -nya menelusuri kamar sahabat _pink_ -nya. Fokus matanya tertuju ke arah tumpukan baju yang berserakan di atas kasur.

"Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Yup, aku akan pergi kencan dengan Gaara- _kun_ ," ucap Sakura.

"Ini catatannya," ucap Sakura sambil memberikan buku tulis berisikan catatan Matematika miliknya.

"Hn, Arigatou. Kalau begitu aku pulang, sukses dengan kencanmu ya," walaupun diucapkan dengan nada datar, tapi entah kenapa Sakura menangkap nada lain dari suara itu.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku," ucap Sakura sambil mengangkat bahu cuek.

.

Akhirnya dalam waktu satu jam Sakura sudah selesai dengan ritual berdandannya. WajahGadis itu terlihat begitu manis dengan polesan _make up_ natural, rambut sepinggangnya yang lurus ia buat sedikit bergelombang lalu diikat kesamping, baju yang dipilihnya adalah sebuah _dress_ katun selutut berwarna merah muda musim semi, dibagian pinggangnya terdapat sabuk bermotifkan polkadot, panjang lengannya hanya berukuran setengah dari panjang lengan yang di bagiaan ujungnya terdapat motif polkadot yang senada dengan ikat pinggangnya.

"Hufftt… Akhirnya selesai juga, sekarang aku memiliki sekitar dua puluh menit untuk sampai ke sana," gumamnya.

Sambil menenteng _flat shoes soft pink_ -nya gadis itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, lalu menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur.

" _Kaa-san_ aku pamit pergi dulu," ucapnya sambil menyalim tangan ibunya.

"Lho ? Tidak makan dulu ?" Tanya Ibunya.

"Tidak usah, itu bisa nanti," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura ?" Tanya Ayah Sakura ketika memasuki area dapur.

Sakura menghampiri ayahnya lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya ke ibu-nya tadi.

"Aku mau pergi, ada kencan dengan Gaara- _kun_ ," ucap Sakura di sertai rona tipis di wajahnya.

"Oh.. kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan ya nak, sampaikan salam _tou-san_ kepadanya," ucap sang Ayah sambil mengelus rambut putri tunggalnya dengan sayang.

Sakura mengangguk. "Baik _tou-san_ , kalau begitu aku pergi, _Ittekimasu_ ," Sakura langsung berlari pelan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya melihat putri mereka yang begitu bersemangat.

"Hahh… Kadang aku berpikir kalau Saku- _chan_ itu lebih cocok dengan Sasuke," gumam Mebuki, ibu Sakura.

"Yahh… tapi mau bagaimana lagi, anak kita yang akan menjalaninya, maka dia pasti tau yang terbaik, kita sebagai orang tua hanya bisa memberikan doa terbaik kita," ucap Kizashi, ayah Sakura dengan bijak.

.

-o-

Konoha _Park_ tidak terlalu jauh hingga bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki sekitar setengah jam. Cuaca yang sedikit berangin membuat Sakura harus memeluk tubuhnya untuk menghangatkan diri, ia menyesali kecerobohannya tidak membawa mantel hangat padahal di luar sudah malam di tambah sekarang sepertinya akan hujan.

'Benar-benar sial,' batin Sakura.

Sakura telah sampai di tempat perjanjian. Tidak banyak orang terlihat berada di taman itu sehingga memudahkannya untuk mencari sang kekasih. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri Sakura dapat melihat kekasihnya sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang tersedia di taman, ia terlihat tidak sendirian, ia bersama… seorang gadis ? Sakura tidak mengetahui siapa gadis itu karena posisi mereka berdua yang membelakangi Sakura.

Kedua manusia berbeda gender itu terlihat begitu dekat, hingga ketika Sakura sudah cukup dekat dengan posisi mereka, dilihatnya kedua orang itu tengah asyik berciuman.

Shock. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Sakura, bagaimana tidak ia melihat kekasihnya sedang berciuman dengan wanita lain. Catat itu dengan-wanita-lain.

"Ga-Gaara- _kun_ ," lirih Sakura, air mata sudah turun dengan derasnya dari kedua _emerald_ -nya.

Mendengar seseorang menyebutkan namanya dengan lirih membuat Gaara tersentak, ia kenal suara siapa itu. Dilepaskannya ciumannya dengan gadis berambut coklat di depannya. Dengan segera Gaara berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, aku bisa jelaskan," terlihat sangat panik.

"Hikss.. Hikss.." Sakura tidak membalas, hanya isakan tangis yang terdengar dari bibir mungilnya yang telah dipolesi _lipgloss_.

Gaara mencoba memegang bahu Sakura, tapi ditepis dengan kasar oleh Sakura. Gadis itu memandang Gaara dengan sorot penuh kepedihan.

"Kali ini aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu, aku tahu seharusnya aku mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke untuk memutuskanmu. Kau tidak pernah berubah, ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku melihatmu berselingkuh, dan kali ini kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu setelah mendengar penjelasanmu ? jawabanku TIDAK!" bentak Sakura.

"Sa-Saku a-aku-" Gaara tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya karena telunjuk Sakura menempel di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi darimu, mulai sekarang kita putus," ucap Sakura pelan namun tersirat kepedihan dalam suaranya.

"Sekarang aku tidak peduli apapun yang akan kau lakukan, semuanya terserah padamu, kau bebas sekarang,"

"Sakura, aku- SAKURA" Gaara berteriak memanggil Sakura yang berlari menjauh, ketika ia bersiap untuk mengejarnya sebuah lengan menahan pergerakannya.

"Sakura," lirih Gaara.

.

-o-

Seperti perkiraannya hujan sekarang benar-benar turun mengguyuri kota Konoha. Banyak warga yang berjalan kaki memilih untuk berteduh, beberapa dari mereka juga ada yang menembus hujan dengan paying mereka.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, ia tidak memiliki payung untuk melindungi dirinya dari hujan, ia juga tidak ingin berhenti untuk berteduh. Kaki jenjangnya terus berlari tak tentu arah menembus hujan, gadis itu tak tau sekarang ia berada di mana. Yang jelas sekarang ia berada di sebuah gang yang sepi, tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang, bahkan kendaraanpun tidak ada.

Sakura akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku. Mempasrahkan diri untuk diguyuri hujan. Ia memang kelihatan duduk diam sambil termenung, tapi sebenarnya ia menangis. Air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan. Cuaca saat ini memang mendukung suasana hatinya, langit seolah turut menangis bersamanya, turut merasakan betapa pedihnya patah hati untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Pandangannya menatap lurus ke arah tembok rumah warga. Ia hanya diam merenung. Tak tahu harus memikirkan apa dan berbuat apa. Sampai dirasakannya tidak ada lagi tetesan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang memayunginya, sedangkan pria itu sendiri malah basah karena tidak mendapatkan cukup tempat untuk memayungi mereka berdua.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau bisa kedinginan," ucap Sakura panik, didorongnya pelan tangan pemuda itu agar pemuda itu kembali terpayungi.

"Kau menangis," Tanya atau lebih tetap pernyataan dari Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis," kilah Sakura.

Sasuke mengkuncupkan payungnya lalu meletakkannya di sisi bangku. Ia menatap langit yang sedang menurunkan hujan dengan derasnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis ?" Tanya Sasuke. Walaupun Sakura berkilah, pria itu tidak akan bisa dengan mudahnya di bohongi, perasaan seorang sahabat mungkin.

Sakura menghela nafas, sadar bahwa ia tidak mungkin bisa membohongi Sasuke, "Gaara- _kun_ ," Hanya satu nama itu yang dapat Sakura jadikan jawaban atas kesedihannya, gadis itu merasa tak perlu menjelaskan secara terperinci karena dia tau Sasuke pasti mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke memandang ke arah Sakura yang tengah menundukkan kepalnya. "Dia melakukannya lagi ?" Tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan dari Sakura.

"Lalu ?" Tanya Sasuke, ia merasa sesuatu pasti telah terjadi karena sebelum-sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah sesedih ini.

"Aku mengakhiri hubungan kami," ucap Sakura, kepalanya semakin tertunduk.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Sudah seharusnya kau lakukan itu sejak lama Sakura," ucap Sasuke, nada lega terdengar jelas dari suaranya membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat senang," Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan mata menyipit curiga.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke memandang dalam _emerald_ yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Tentu saja, dengan keputusanmu itu berarti dia tidak akan membuat orang yang paling kucintai menangis lagi," ucap Sasuke. Sesaat Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tapi dengan cepat wajah kagetnya berganti dengan wajah penuh kesungguhan. Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi, pikirnya.

Sakura tersentak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Jadi selama ini sahabatnya itu menaruh perasaan kepadanya, selama ini Sasuke menahan perasaannya ketika sering kali Sakura curhat tentang segala hal dengan Gaara, selama ini dia…. Menyakiti perasaan Sasuke tanpa ia sendiri sadari.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya."Sejak kapan ?" Tanya Sakura lirih.

"Aku tida tau dengan pasti, tapi yang kutau perasaan ini sudah ada sejak lama hanya saja aku telat menyadarinya,"

Sakura menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke, ia menangis tersedu-sedu di dada sahabatnya. Mendapati reaksi Sakura membuat Sasuke gelagapan.

"A-are ?! Ka-kalau kau tidak mencintaiku juga tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku, a-aku-"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong ketika sebuah benda kenyal membungkam bibirnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika menyadari bahwa Sakura telah mencium-nya, ciuman pertamanya. Dirasakannya Sakura menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka yang mau tak mau membuat Sasuke turut memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati sensasi yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangan putihnya di pinggang gadis pujaan hatinya, merengkuhnya dengan posesif, seolah berkata kali ini dia tidak akan mengalah lagi, kali ini dia tidak akan memendam perasaannya lagi, kali ini dia akan membiarkan semua perasaannya membuncah dalam ciuman panas dinginnya di bawah guyuran hujan bersama sang pemilik hatinya.

Karena kebutuhan oksigen mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka masing-masing. Keduanya terlihat terengah-engah. Wajah sendu Sakura kini tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman lega. Baginya, ciuman dan pelukan tadi menjelaskan segalanya. Dan dia sudah membuat sebuah keputusan.

"Sasuke," panggilnya lembut.

"Hn,"

"Apakah menurutmu tidak apa-apa jika aku memiliki pacar lagi setelah putus dari Gaara ?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh arti, matanya menatap Sasuke penuh damba. Mencoba memberi Sasuke kode halus.

Sasuke terlihat tersentak, raut wajahnya yang bahagia seketika terlihat khawatir. "Ka-kau-"

Melihat kesalahpahaman dalam ekspresi Sasuke membuat Sakura gemas mengecup bibir tipis itu lagi. "Jangan berpikiran tidak-tidak, aku bukannya ingin mencari pria lain, tapi aku sudah memilihmu untuk mengisi kekosongan hatiku, apa kau tidak mengerti arti ciumanku tadi ?" Tanya Sakura gemas.

Sasuke terlihat melongo. Sepertinya pria ini kehilangan kejeniusannya sesaat, alias gagal paham.

"Astaga Sasuke! Aku tidak tau kalau kau bisa tidak peka seperti ini, itu artinya aku mencintaimu juga dan ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus denganmu," ujar Sakura yang mulai kesal.

"Isshh… dasar bodoh," Sakura membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sasuke.

"Katakan sekali lagi," pinta atau lebih tepatnya perintah Sasuke.

"Apanya ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yang tadi kau bilang," Sasuke memutar badan Sakura agar menghadapnya.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi,"

Sakura cemberut. "Big No No," ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya kekiri dan kekanan, kebiasaannya.

"Hahh… tapi apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat untukmu ?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Sesaat terlihat ekspresi jahil dari wajah Sakura. "Jika menurutmu begitu kau harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, _jaa ne_ Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang melongo.

"Hei tunggu," ucap Sasuke sambil mengejar Sakura, tak lupa ia ambil payungnya, namun ia tak menggunakannya karena percuma sudah terlanjur kuyup duluan.

Sasuke mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

"Jadilah pacarku, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan," titah Sasuke, digenggamnya tangan Sakura.

"Dasar pemaksa," gerutu Sakura, namun tak dapat di pungkiri ia merasa sangat bahagia sekali.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Sasuke- _kun_ ,"titahnya lagi dan Sakura tidak bisa dan memang tidak berniat menolak untuk itu.

 _Cinta Memang susah dicari, susah untuk dijaga, dan susah untuk dilupakan. Tapi bukan berarti kita harus selalu terbelenggu dalam kesedihan karena cinta yang patah._

 _Menangis. Itulah yang kita bisa lakukan ketika cinta itu pergi. Menangis bukan berarti kita lemah, tetapi karena kita sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit hati ini. Sama seperti hujan. Hujan akan turun apabila langit sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan beratnya air yang menumpuk._

 _Selalu ada pelangi setelah hujan. Banyak yang mengagumi dan bahkan sangat menantikan kemunculan pelangi._

 _Jika kau mengagumi pelangi setelah hujan.  
Lalu kenapa tidak kau mencari cinta lagi setelah merasakan sakitnya putus cinta._

 **-THE END-**

 _This is not the END of story,  
because THE END  
is just the new beginnining_

 _Of many thing~_

 **-OMAKE-**

Sudah lama Sakura tidak merasakan kebahagiaan ini, ini bahkan ratusan kali lebih bahagia dari pada saat itu. Berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan, hal sederhana yang membuat hati Sakura berbunga-bunga.

"Oh.. jadi ini kenapa kau memutuskanku ? ternyata kau sudah punya si Uchiha ini ya, pantas saja kau langsung memutuskanku tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku, dasar jalang," Maki Gaara.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat, ingin sekali rasanya ia menonjok wajah _poker face_ pemuda bodoh yang telah menyia-nyiakan kekasihnya dulu. Tapi sayang sekali ia sudah berjanji dengan ibunya agar tidak memukuli orang sembarangan, sebisa mungkin ia redam emosi di dalam dirinya.

"Seharusnya kau melihat dirimu sendiri Gaara- _san_ , selama ini aku selalu memaafkanmu setelah kau berkali-kali selingkuh dariku, setidaknya kau bisa memutuskanku jika kau memang bosan denganku ketimbang kau bermain dibelakangku," ucap Sakura yang membuat Gaara terdiam, gadis itu sudah menanggalkan sufiks _kun_ dari nama mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku memutuskanmu bukan karena aku sudah memiliki Sasuke- _kun_ tapi itu murni keputusanku karena sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuanmu, di saat aku bersedih sendirian Sasuke- _kun_ datang dan mencoba menghiburku, pada saat itu ia mengutarakan perasaannya padaku inilah dan kami sekarang,"

Gaara tersenyum sinis. "Kau dengan mudahnya menerima lelaki lain setelah sebelumnya mengakhiri hubungan denganku, kau memang murahan!"

Cukup! Ini sudah sampai batasnya! Sasuke menarik kerah seragam yang dikenakan Gaara lalu memojokkannya di tembok.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau berani menghina gadisku! Jangan pernah ganggu hubungan kami, atau kau tau akibatnya," ucap Sasuke pelan namun penuh penekanan.

Gaara bergetar ketika Sasuke menatapnya tajam seolah berkata _'Lakukan apa yang kukatakan atau aku akan membakarmu hidup-hidup,'_

Gaara meneguk ludahnya lalu mengangguk cepat. Setelah Sasuke melepaskannya dengan segera ia meninggalkan sepasang kekasih baru itu.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tengah menangis dalam diam. Didekatinya sang pujaan hati, lalu direngkuhnya gadisnya ke dalam pelukan posesifnya.

"Jangan menangis, aku sudah membuatnya menjamin kalau dia tidak akan mendekatimu jadi kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan selalu ada untuk menjagamu," ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut merah jambu milik kekasihnya yang digerai.

Sasuke tersenyum mendapati anggukan dari kekasihnya. Di kecupnya kening kekasihnya dengan kasih sayang. Lalu digandengnya sang gadis menuju kelas mereka.

 _I already told you right ?  
that there is a beginning after every ending._

 _And from now on  
they will begin they new story of life_

 _What can make their story END ?  
Only when got take them to death._

 _But Im sure God will prepare a beautiful place for them  
to begin they Immortal Love Story_

 **-OWARI-**

 **Author Note :**

 ***sembah sujud* Maaf banget kalau nih cerita alurnya kecepetan, maksa, dll. Fic Oneshoot pertama soalnya, jadi mohon dimaklumi.**

 **Sebenarnya ini untuk event BTC 2015 nanti, tapi ternyata rules BTC gak boleh ada slight pairnya, alhasil karena udah terlanjur selesai diketik Ayame publish cerita ini lebih awal. Btw, Sakuranya kecepatan ya suka sama Sasuke ? Hehe... gomennasai.** **Tapi semoga pada suka ya :)**

 **Oh ya buat yang muslim (terutama Indonesia bagian Barat) jangan lupa sholat tarawih ^_^**

 **Oke mohon Kritik dan Sarannya di kotak review di bawah ini *nunjuk ke kotak review***

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it :D**


End file.
